Give me another chance
by Britney Berry
Summary: Rachel was a forgiving person.  What if she forgave Jesse after funk?  What would they have to do to be together?  Will our favorite couple ever able to truly be themselves again?


My shot at a fanfiction story .

Give me another chance

Rachel stood in the parking lot with egg all over her. And truth be told, she didn't have any emotion. She was in shock. She couldn't believe that Jesse could do. Once Jesse cracked the egg on her head, she stopped feeling. She just kept seeing the scene over and over in her head. After what felt like forever and never, she finally put herself together enough to walk to her locker to get an extra set of clothing. When she walked to the bathroom, she looked in the mirror and saw what she'd become, because of him. She was becoming like him...a soulless auto matron.

She walked to glee, acting very unlike herself. Instead of running over to when she got in, she just walked to her seat and sat down. "Rachel, put yourself together, he's not worth your tears" she thought to herself and then she thought of the eggs. She forced herself not to cry. The poor babies didn't even have a chance. They had no choice. "Rachel!" someone said and she turned her head to see it was Quinn. "oh, sorry" Rachel said quietly. Quinn continued to talk about what, Rachel wasn't sure. Rachel just wanted to leave and get away from these people. She wanted to get away from the memories of him. Then another person was talking to her and yelled her name. "Yes!" Rachel yelled. "Rach, what happened? You look a bit like a mess" Finn said not even thinking once about her feelings.

That's when she snapped. She didn't say a word to anyone, but she got up and left marching out. Artie commented to that that storm-out really did nothing. Puck walked in and saw a very worried look on Finn's face and raced back into the hallways. He then saw Rachel Berry, the girl he remembered slushy-ing and her being really headstrong, sitting against her locker, crying. Puck was confused. He was never very good with people's feelings. He knew that he couldn't approach her. But Puck did not want to go back to the glee room and have to ask someone to help him. Noah Puckerman does not ask for help!

Puck slowly started to walk over to Rachel when he saw Britney walk down the hallway. She walked straight to Rachel. "Rachel, why are crying?" she asked and Rachel replied "the poor babies" and this confused Britney so Britney just walked away. This meant that Puck had no choice but to comfort Rachel Berry. While Puck started to walk forward, he wondered why he had ran out of the room when he saw Finn's worried face. He wasn't even friends with Finn anymore, at least, since babygate they weren't friends. He was sorry for that. He really was. Maybe he was doing this to make up for the fact of that, to Finn.

Rachel looked up for a second and saw Noah Puckerman coming over to her. "Rachel, what happened?" he asked her, surprisingly kindly. She didn't say a word for a minute and then she muttered one single word, Jesse. She saw the rage come over Puck's face, but she didn't care. She didn't feel anything except her tears. She wasn't upset or anything, but she was still crying. "What did that jerk do to you, Berry!" Puck screamed. Rachel looked at him for a second and saw all his anger in his eyes. She didn't say anything for a minute. Then, she started to say what had happened earlier. When she got to the part about Jesse egging her and saying I loved you, she understood why she was crying again. He had broken her heart and she had warned him at the beginning of their relationship what would happen to her if he did this. And he still did it. Puck walked closer to her and put his arm over her shoulder. "We'll get him back for this, Berry, I promise you, me, Finn, Mike, Matt, we'll get him for this" Puck said very firmly. Truth was, Rachel didn't want Jesse to be hurt. She didn't want to see him in pain. She wanted him to explain himself.

Finally, Rachel felt goo enough to go back to glee practice. As she and Puck were about to walk into the room, she asked him "why were you the one to come comfort me?" and Puck didn't know what to say. Finally he came up with an answer. "Finn was scared for you. I saw him when he found about Quinn being pregnant, he had the same look, scared, and then when he found out it wasn't his, it was the same look, and both times it was my fault, he was my best friend, I guess I just wanted to try and fix things with him" Puck said not even sure of what he was saying. Rachel looked at him and smiled. "You're a better guy than how you come off as when you slushy people" Rachel said to him as she walked into the glee room and over to a corner seat. Puck smiled and walked over next to Quinn who was asking a lot of questions. "Jesse" was what came out of Puck's mouth to answer Quinn's questions. Quinn looked mad but not anywhere as mad as Finn did as he overheard Puck and Quinn's conversation.

Finn stood up and looked at Puck. "Come on, guys, road trip time" he said. All the guys except Kurt followed him out the door, even Artie followed. , sat confused. "What happened?" he asked the remaining glee club. Britney got up and started to walk out the door then when Santana asked her where she was going. "I want to go on a road trip too" Britney said cheerfully. Santana rolled her eyes and got up. "Berry, we're not friends, but glee club is nothing without you and so we have to defend you, I'm the strongest girl here, if the guys are going to go punch people, I'm going to" Santana said as she got out and took Britney's hand and followed Artie out the door. This is when flipped out. Now, Rachel, finally realized what was going on. "Mr. Shu, I'm sorry, you know I would never do this if it wasn't for a good reason, but I have to go join them, I'm not going to punch anyone, I just need to go see…" and she didn't finish her sentence because she couldn't. She just walked out the door then and followed Santana and Britney. Britney smiled when she saw Rachel. "You're coming on the road trip too, Rachel!" she exclaimed when Santana tried again to explain what was going on. Puck and Finn tried to get everyone into there cars and succeeded and started the drive to Carmel High.

Back in the glee room, sat Tina, Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt, and . was screaming about it and was trying to convince one of them to go out and stop them. ", I wouldn't dream of it, this is giving Artie the chance to be what he always wanted, I would never stop him" Tina said firmly without even a bit of a stutter. ", I'm pregnant, I can't go, because trust me, if I could, I would be with them right now, instead of here" Quinn said with a sound in her voice that sounded upset. Kurt and Mercedes didn't say anything but Mr. Shu knew why they wouldn't go. With Rachel depressed, it would let them get more solos. So that left to call the one person, he never suspected he would ask to do the job.

Emma was surprised when she Will asked her to follow them but she did love Rachel. Rachel was a good kid, she would do well in the world. So of course, Emma went. She knew Carmel was a very clean place so she knew it would be okay if she went. She got into her car and started to drive to Carmel. She found herself in an unlikely situation, following Puck and Finn's cars. She parked quickly and ran over to the kids. "?" they all said surprised. "Yes, I am here, I care about you all, and don't want you making any bad decisions, plus, I have some questions for Shelby Corcran" Emma said. Rachel's face dropped when Emma said Shelby's name and Emma felt upset that she had mentioned her now. "Ok, come on, then, we'll lead the way" said Mike Chang and Emma was surprised, this was the first time she had ever heard the boy speak before.

Santana got into the front and everyone, even Puck and Emma, agreed she should be there because she probably would do the most damage in the end. Emma agreed to let her go, she wasn't really sure why. Everyone was surprised at that. Rachel stood further in the back next to Britney, who was very confused. Artie was trying to explain to Britney what was going on but it wasn't going so well. He was getting annoyed and so was Rachel. Which was pretty funny because for once in their lives, they agreed on something, Britney could be annoying. Puck stopped as they were walking in and went over to Rachel "Berry, you sure you want to come?" Puck asked her. Rachel nodded and walked in slowly. By the time, she got inside, she could see Santana had already started punching people.

Emma walked over to Shelby. "Enough, Santana!" she yelled as she walked over. Santana stopped throwing punches and instead started eyeing each and every Vocal Adrenaline member. "What do you and these students want?" Shelby asked Emma. "Rachel wants answers. Santana wants to be supportive. Finn wants to win Rachel back. Puck just wants to beat someone up. Mike and Matt want to be noticed. Artie wants a chance. And Britney just wants to understand what's going on. And I want to help these kids, and your kids." Emma said. Shelby rolled her eyes at this. "What would Rachel need answers about? She knows everything she's ever wanted to know, who her mom is" Shelby said frowning. Emma shook her head. "First off, Rachel wants to know why you made her find her and then make her feel like she wasn't good enough and second, she wants to know why Jesse egged her" Emma said, a bit more timidly, a bit more like the old Emma. Emma knew she had changed, ever since that time she yelled at Will, she had changed. It was for the better, she wasn't weak and vulnerable anymore. "I don't think I have it in me to tell Rachel yet, just yet and I didn't know Jesse egged her" Shelby said, and Emma could tell that she was being truthful. Emma nodded and walked away.

Rachel couldn't watch. She saw Jesse eyeing her. Santana eyeing him back for her and Finn just looked worried about her. She couldn't be in here anymore. She walked over to Puck and told him to text her when they were going back to the car. Puck was surprised that she went over to him and not Finn. Finn was also surprised. The only one who understand why she did what she did was Britney, and Britney never understands anything. Rachel walked out of the room and into Carmel High's hallways. Surprisingly, behind her stood Jesse St. James. "Rachel, why did you and the McKinley group come here, I didn't know you even talked to any of them except Finn" Jesse asked calmly. Rachel stood in surprise for a minute and then she put herself together. "You egged me, I tried to go to glee after that, it didn't go so well, Puck found me in the hallway, Finn saw the way I was and got all the guys to come here," said Rachel with a bit of sadness in her voice. "Then Santana decided that she wanted to come too because we're a team, and Britney of course came along, and then I realized that I needed to come too and so here we are." Jesse looked her straight in the eye and said "Rach, you came here, to talk to me, after what I did to you, why?"

Rachel sat next to Jesse and wondered the same thing. Could I still love him and no way were the thoughts that rang through Rachel's mind. "Jesse, I need to know what happened, you said you loved me, what went wrong?" Now, it was Jesse's turn to wonder. He didn't realize what he was doing but he put an arm around her shoulder and quietly whispered "me" to her. "It's my fault, Rachel Berry, I gave into peer pressure, I only cared about myself, I'm sorry" is what Jesse wanted to say next but instead he said "I changed, Rachel, I'm not the same as I was last week" and he felt the pain within him when he saw Rachel cried. He wanted to tell her that he loves her but he knows it would only hurt her more. "Rachel, I can't tell you how I feel, not here, but please, forgive me" is what Jesse finally said before kissing Rachel. When the kiss ended, the guy in front of him did not look happy.

Rachel Berry realized that Jesse still loved her as much as she loved him. When she opened her eyes though, she saw Jesse looking worried so she turned around. She looked in back of her and saw Finn Hudson. "Rachel! We all came here to beat up and I find you making out with him" screamed Finn. Rachel closed her eyes. She knew Finn was right. His yells continued and Rachel's heart was breaking. She opened her eyes and yelled "Finn Hudson, I didn't know this was going to happen, I really didn't! I wanted to see Jesse's team get beat up and that's why I came! I realized that I didn't so I came out here to sit and Jesse must've followed me. Then we got to talking and then HE KISSED ME!" Jesse stared at her and winked and said "And you kissed back". Rachel was ready to scream at Jesse by now. They had just worked out there issues and then the old had to come back and shove in Finn's face about him having her. She really didn't know what to do.

Finn looked Rachel in the eyes and simply said to her "I'll be there for you when he isn't, Rach, I've been there for you when he wasn't, but you keep picking him and I just don't understand. I've done everything I can for you, Rachel. I know, I don't have a voice like his or money like his but I love you and would never leave you!" He was being sincere and the look in his eyes were warm. Rachel closed her eyes for a minute and then she opened them and spoke. "Finn, you did leave me, you're the reason why me and Jesse are together! You left to go find your inner rockstar" she said with ice cold eyes. Jesse turned to Rachel and put his arm back over her shoulder. Jesse's eyes were just as cold as Rachel's. Finn couldn't believe what he was seeing. For once, he had no love in his heart for Rachel Berry. The look in her eyes was killing him. She was just the female version of Jesse . "Rachel, could you let me and the team know when you start being rachel berry again and not just another version of Jesse " Finn said as he walked out to tell everyone that they were going back to school.

Santana saw Finn walk out and stopped throwing punches at random Vocal Adrenaline girls. "Finn, did you find him, did you beat him up and give him pain" she yelled. Finn shook his head no and Santana, as mean as she was, could see that something was wrong. She threw a glare at Puck signaling for him to go talk to Finn. She hoped that he would, she wasn't sure. She used to be sure that he would do what she asked but now that he was with Quinn, she wasn't sure. She didn't know if Puck even ever cared about her. All she knew was that she cared about Puck, a lot. Puck smiled back at her and she knew that he did. Just maybe now wasn't the time for them to be together. In two years, if her and Puck weren't together, she would yell at Quinn about that. It was Quinn's fault that her and Puck weren't together. Santana shook those thoughts off as she took out her anger by punching a random girl. Puck nodded to her and she smiled. She was happy, just a little bit. He cared about her still, or maybe he just cared about Finn. But she wanted to think that he cared about her, Santana Lopez, more than anyone else. She knew it was a lie but she still wanted to believe it.

Puck nodded to Santana. He didn't care about her. He cared about Finn, though. He walked over to Finn and looked at him. "Finn, dude, what happened, why didn't you beat that jerk up" he asked his best friend. Finn turned to him. "I couldn't hurt Rachel like that, beating her boyfriend up" he said calmly. Puck's mouth dropped. When did Rachel and Jesse get back together? That morning, he egged her and now they were a couple again? After basically the entire glee club came to beat Jesse up for her, Puck was infuriated. "Woah, back together? What is Rachel thinking? And I would've beat him up anyway" Puck said with a bit of surprise in his voice. Finn shook his head no. "Let's just go already, we don't need to be here any longer." Finn said to him as Emma walked over. "Let's go, before Santana kills someone" Emma said.

Everyone got into Finn and Puck's cars but there was an open seat left in Puck's, Rachel's seat. Santana refused to get into the car until Rachel got there. "Santana, I will throw you into that car if it's what it takes" Puck said, angrily. "Let me go look for her" Santana said as she ran off. Santana ran into Carmel High's hallway to find Jesse and Rachel sitting on the steps, talking. "Rachel freaken Berry, come on, we are leaving, if it weren't for me, Puck and Finn would've left you here" she said, almost kindly. Rachel was about to open her mouth when Jesse answered for her. "Cheerio, I forget your name, but I can drive my girlfriend back" Jesse said with a smile on his face. Santana scowled at him. "It's Santana and I wasn't asking you, . I was asking Rachel!" Santana yelled. Rachel replied with a "Santana, calm down, it's fine. I'll just get a ride back from Jesse". Santana scowled again. Then she said "we have a history test in ten minutes, you'll miss it" and she watched Rachel get up. "Jesse, I'll text you or call you later" she said to him, a bit worried. "Get a 100, for me, baby" he said to her as he also got up to walk back to the autotorium. Santana pulled Rachel's arm and started to walk. "Does Finn Hudson mean nothing to you now?" Santana asked her. Rachel turned to her and said "yes". Santana looked at Rachel's eyes and they really were ice-cold. They were colder than Santana's eyes had ever been. Who was this girl? This was not the Rachel Berry Santana knew and hated.

Rachel Berry hated lying. She hated having to say yes to when Santana asked her if Finn meant nothing to her. She hated this weird coldness that her eyes were portraying. She knew that this was what she had to do. If she pretended that Jesse was the only thing that mattered to her for a week, New Directions would accept it. Then after that, she could go back to her old way and say it was because of Jesse that she was back to normal. Then, they would have to love him. She knew how hard this would be. She wasn't that good an actress. But it would be an acting exercise. It was only for a few days. She told herself that as she walked with Santana hissing at her. She walked to Puck's car with Santana and sat in the back next to Artie, he was the only one who wasn't mad at her other than Britney. The ride was awkward. It was full of Puck talking about Rachel's insanity of her getting back together with Jesse and Santana agreeing with his every word. Rachel Berry never had wanted something so much before. This time, she did. And she wanted to be out of that car soon.

Artie sat in the backseat of Puck's car, feeling bad for Rachel. He understood what it felt like to fall in someone who had done you wrong. Look at him and Tina. No one told them they were bad for each other even though both of them had hurt each other in the past. The same was with Jesse and Rachel. No one would ever let them be in peace until they saw both of them on the verge. And as he sat next to Rachel, the girl he thought he hated, he saw Rachel was on the verge. Artie had learned something in his time. Once one goes, another is never far behind. That had been the case so many times in his life. First, his mom had all that pain. Then, he went through it too. Years later, though he would never tell anyone this, he got into another car accident, this one with his cousin and uncle. He watched as two of the people who had helped him through his life the most suffer. They survived, luckily. His cousin was first said to have brain damage and a week later, it was said to be the same case with his uncle. Artie saw that that was the same with love. When Finn and Rachel fell in love, so did Quinn and Puck. When him and Tina fell in love, Mercedes and Kurt fell in love as friends. This was the same. He saw it in Rachel's eyes. He knew that now that Rachel was on verge, Jesse would be too. He couldn't allow that. So the second they got him out of the car, he said to rachel "rachel berry, don't fall now" and he could see in her eyes, that she knew what he was talking about.

Finn Hudson was mad. He was mad like when he found out he wasn't the baby's father. That was really mad. Rachel meant so much to him and she turned him down and changed. He thought of the good memories of her and he realized, he was never good to her back then. He was always a jerk to her. He never treated her the way Jesse did. She deserved the very best and from his memories, Jesse was the very best. Finn knew that Rachel knew that he was sweet and kind but that this hadn't been his year. He had to believe that. Rachel wasn't going to talk to him anymore, after today, she would never go back to the old rachel berry. Finn knew that. He accepted it. He wanted to say good-bye but he didn't have it in him. She would at least be happy with jesse. She would be treated like a woman should. he could never give her that because he didn't have it in him to give Rachel what she deserved. He hated it but accepted it. He walked away from the car and out to the field. He sat on the bleachers and sulked, like he had done every other time when he was upset.

Britney was confused. Santana had told her to follow Rachel around without Rachel knowing. Britney didn't know why but she would do it. Santana wanted her to so she would. She went into her class and took her normal seat, behind Rachel. She took the test, just drawing pictures on it, not even writing her name. After class, Rachel walked to the bathroom and so did Britney. She stayed hidden though and she heard Rachel cry and say "everything will be alright, just keep up the lie, keep acting, keep acting" and Britney was confused. The Rachel who had been at Carmel would never have said something like that. This was why Santana had wanted Britney to follow Rachel, it was so she could see that Rachel still had feelings. Britney walked out and walked over to Santana.

Quinn Fabray, a name that had once been powerful. It wasn't anymore. Quinn was upset. Before, if she had told someone to cheer up, they would've. No one would ever do anything to someone who was in with Quinn before. Now, they egged them. Puck was so stuck in this "Jesse and Rachel" mess that he hadn't paid any attention to Quinn. he was spending all his time with Santana, planning something. It upset Quinn. She was alone so she stooped to talking to Rachel. Rachel was hard and cold, like Quinn the cheerio had been. Quinn was the only girl at McKinley who knew that Rachel wasn't on the verge or didn't care, she was acting. Quinn had been in her shoes, having to pretend to everyone. She believed that she might be the only girl who could convince Rachel to stop acting and be herself again. Quinn Fabray never lost, and neither did Rachel Berry.

Rachel didn't want any of these people's help. She was fine on the outside. She went to class, said hello to everyone, and at night, she got to be herself. She saw Jesse every night and she talked to him about everything so she had nothing to complain about on the outside. She wanted to be honest to people. Finn. She wanted to be honest with Finn. That hurt her and she couldn't say anything to Jesse, he'd kill her. Not actually but he'd be annoyed. She wanted to tell Quinn what was going on instead of having to say "I'm fine, Quinn" with no feeling every time Quinn asked if she was ok. She wanted to tell Britney and Santana that she was the same girl that they had defaced in the yearbook. She wanted to tell Puck that she was the same girl that he sang Sweet Caroline to and slushied a billion times. She wanted to tell Artie that she was the same girl who cried during his rendition of Dream a Little Dream. She wanted to tell Tina that she was the same girl who didn't get the tonight solo. She wanted to tell Kurt that she was the same girl who beat him in the Defying Gravity showdown. Mostly, she wanted to tell Finn that she was the same girl who was his best friend before. She just didn't know how to tell them that without giving everything away. So she didn't say a word.

Jesse felt guilty. Everyone thought he didn't have any feeling and most of the time, that was true. Not when it came to Rachel Berry though. When it came to her, he felt everything. And now he felt guilty. At night, she would tell him about all these feelings she had and how badly she wanted to tell everyone what was going on. They both knew that they couldn't tell anyone. It would work out this way but not sure didn't help him not feel guilty. The guilt he felt made him start thinking, not about himself, but about her and what was good for her. He started to think that maybe he wasn't good for her if he was the reason why she felt so much pain. He was confused, he wanted to do the right thing. Usually, he would've asked Shelby what to do but not in this situation. Then someone came to mind, who could help.

Will Shuester is a nice guy. He's helpful and all his students know that he's always available to help them. Most of them never come to him for help but some do. Finn comes to talk to him after glee club every week and Rachel would come talk to him every two weeks or so. Sometimes, Quinn would cry to him and Artie would tell him his biggest dreams. Tina would tell him about overcoming her fake stutter. They were really the only ones who ever came to talk to him though. That's why he was so surprised when he saw a boy with curly hair and in black standing at his door. It wasn't any boy, it was Jesse St. James. "Hello, Jesse, can I help you?" he asked Jesse, who looked surprisingly worried. Jesse nodded to him and then stepped inside. "It's about Rachel, I love her, but I don't think I'm good for her, Finn or even Puck or any of the guys in your glee club would never hurt her as much I'm hurting her" Jesse said. And Will understood what he was saying. He went through that with Emma. Carl or even Ken for that matter are better for her than he would ever be but he loved her and didn't want to not be with her. He had let her go because he cared about her but he just wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do. Jesse noticed the silence and started to talk again. ", I really love her and I regret all the pain I've ever caused her and I don't want to see her in any more pain, you've always been there for everyone in the glee club, and you were the only person I could come to talk to, what should I do?" Will saw that Jesse was a good kid and said "Jesse, you're a good guy, anyone who actually looked would see that, and you really care about her, then you have to talk to her about this, tell her how you're feeling, and see what she has to say". Jesse nodded and walked out. Will hoped that Jesse would do the right thing with Rachel and not what he had done with Emma.

Quinn saw Jesse go talk to and listened in on the entire thing. Quinn wanted to know what was going on. If she could get any information to help Rachel, she would. She walked away before the end of the conversation though. She needed to go talk to Rachel. She walked into the library and saw Rachel sitting reading sheet music. "Talk, now, spill, I know the truth, Rachel, this isn't you" Quinn said with a surprisingly large amount of force in her voice. Rachel looked stunned and Quinn smiled. This was emotion. Finally, Rachel was showing emotion. "Quinn, I don't know what you are talking about." Rachel said, fearfully. Quinn shook her head. "Just stop the act, Berry, you might be able to fool everyone else but you aren't fooling me OR Santana". Rachel broke out in tears and Quinn realized what had just happened. She had just put Rachel in the situation she used put her in while she was a cheerio. She felt bad. She wanted to say she was sorry but Quinn didn't. Rachel needed to tell the truth. It didn't matter what it would take. Rachel needed this.


End file.
